Broken Reality
by JustANormalHTTYDFan
Summary: When someone mysterious shows up on Berk with sinister intentions, all of Berk will be effected and things will never be the same ever again for...anyone. But one thing is sure, their peaceful reality has been broken and mangled into one more sinister and dangerous.
1. 1: Shattered Lives

**Hey guys! Welcome to my new story BROKEN REALITY, set sometime after HTTYD1 and Gift of the Night Fury. This will split of from the HTTYD timeline MAJORLY during the First Chapter ALONE. Now, I have to give one warning, the OC in this chapter is not a self insert! She's meant to be the villain and I am generally AGAINST self-inserting in fanfics (also, their's the fact that I'm a boy and the villain is meant to be a girl).**

**Anyway's! This chapter was written FOREVER ago and I only just recently got it beta read by Draconicbeing2.0, who will be beta-reading this story. Also, this story is not gonna be short, the plot is...REALLY long and will take a while to unfold. Also, disclaimer, I am not going to stop character death if the plot calls for it, but that doesn't mean I don't like it in my heart.**

**Alright, with that said, let's get RIGHT into:**

**Chapter One: Shattered Lives**

* * *

There was a dark room lit only with a few candles and a jar filled with poor helpless Fireworm dragons that roared and whined in fear as their oxygen slowly ran out.

Eventually, a red-haired woman walked through the stone-cold iron door and into the room, setting down a jar of ink on a table before sitting down in an old, worn, wooden chair.

The woman opened her amber eyes with a grin, turning to a wall containing pictures of people and things.

"Soon. Soon you will recognize my love, Haddock," The woman mumbled over and over again while staring at a picture of an auburn-haired green eyed Viking.

"B-But first, I'll need to get to you..." The woman said thoughtfully while staring at a picture of an island with a huge mountain and two Viking statues in the water.

"...And rid your life of f-false love," The woman snarled while staring a picture of an absolutely massive man with red hair and a beard, as well as a picture of a blond haired blue eyed girl with an axe and a black scaly dragon.

"...As well as stay within the bounds of my power..." The woman remarked while staring at a list of the eight laws of magic.

THE LAWS OF MAGIC

1) Magic cannot be reversed unless a similar form of magical energy is used.

2) Magic has its own mind, and will not follow your lead to the exact.

3) Magic has a recharge rate. The maximum amount of magic you could use every 24 hours depends on how strong you are, how strong your will is, and how much energy your body has stored it.

4) Magic cannot heal serious injuries like a missing leg but can heal small cuts and bruises.

5) How many people magic can control depends on the health of the magic user. An example is if someone controlling an army with magic was then killed, then the army would be released instantly.

6) Magic can trick the mind and replace or edit memories but cannot outright delete them once they are no longer short term memory.

7) Magic cannot allow someone to transform from species to species but can allow the person to take traits and abilities from certain species, only one specific species at a time.

8) Magic cannot be wielded by just anyone; it requires intense training, mental focus, a strong will and a pre-extensive knowledge of it.

"Alright, best to get to fixing my love and showing him that not everyone cares as much as he THINKS they do," The woman snarled madly and with a few moves of her wrist and pinky finger, she disappeared into thin air.

* * *

As the woman from before walked through the Hidden World's many caverns, she smirked smugly while holding tightly onto her leather bag.

"No one knows this place exists. Well, it's useless to most people but excellent for underground travel if you want to avoid...certain humans," The woman said to herself and then stopped when she reached a few huge stalagmites from the stone ceiling.

"Berk should be right above here. Time to get ready," The woman remarked and quickly opened her bag and changed into Berkian style clothes so she could fit in amongst Berk.

She then flicked her wrist twice while making a few symbols with her fingers, and then she disappeared into thin air.

She reappeared above ground, finding herself on a stone island with dead trees and little to no dragons.

"This isn't Berk! This is...Outcast Island...I should have some fun..." She said in realization and then a few Outcast soldiers came and prepared to fire at her.

She rose her hand and whispered a few words as her eyes glowed red. The Outcast soldier's eyes started glowing a bright red.

"You will take me to Alvin. I am a subject of uniqueness that Alvin must see," She whispered with a smile before letting her hand fall down to her side.

The two Outcast soldiers shook their heads, their eyes returning to normal. They looked at the woman from before and growled.

"Alvin needs to see this, quickly! Grab her!" One of the Soldiers commanded and the other grabbed the woman, her smile baring into their souls.

They quickly made it to the Outcast Great Hall, which was a poor man's version of the Berkian Great Hall.

"Sir! We found this girl on the other side of the island! She is different from most people but...we can't figure out why," One of the guards told him and Alvin growled.

"She's just a normal girl! Send her on a raft into the sea. Or better yet, shoot her with a crossbow," Alvin growled and turned to more important matters, but the Outcast guards shook their heads.

"No, she is unique sir! She is..." One of the guards tried saying as the woman slowly materialized two red daggers into existence.

She stabbed the daggers into the throats of the guards, both of them quickly dropping dead on the ground.

"Ok girl, I'll give you credit, I've never seen anyone take down an Outcast that fast. But you won't live to tell the tale!" Alvin yelled and stood up, only for a long red sword to materialize and stab him through the chest.

"You see Alvin, I'm on my way to Berk. And I underestimated how far I needed to travel to get there, so when I ended up here..." She said and then looked up with a smirk.

"I decided to have a little fun before the real work begins on Berk, and I'm afraid that I can't have you interfering," The woman said calmly and Alvin coughed up a lot of blood, his eyes filled with immortal pain.

"What...is y-your...name..." Alvin growled and the woman smirked as she gripped the sword.

"My name...is...Docenda" She responded and slashed her sword up, dissecting Alvin into two.

The halves hit the ground with a thud, blood going everywhere. Docenda just stood there and scoffed while staring at the blood.

"Someone clean that up," She said sarcastically and left, the Outcast's eventually finding their leader dead with no evidence as to who did it.

So the Outcast's were left leaderless as the sunset on a cold day, and everyone shivered in their beds that night, almost knowing that dawn would bring a new world...and not a better one.

* * *

The sun rose on a fairly large grass-covered island with a huge snow-capped mountain.

A Great Hall was embedded into the side of the mountain, with a village going out over the rest of the area.

A black figure zoomed through the sky at speeds that made it all but a black blur to anyone watching from the freezing ground below.

Eventually, the 'blur' steadied out far above the blue sea, revealing himself to be a Night Fury and his best friend, a young Viking heir, on his back.

They quickly went into a dive, the wind rushing past them and the Viking leaning down closer to the dragon to reduce the drag.

"WOOOHOOOOOOOOO! FASTER, TOOTHLESS!" The boy yelled at the top of his voice, which was barely loud compared to the wind.

They quickly went high up into the air, Toothless beating his wings so hard he could've crushed a small wooden stand.

Once they reached a height far above the clouds, the young boy spread out his arms and closed his eyes with a deep breath.

Toothless purred and closed his eyes as well, feeling the sunlight warm up his back and the top of his head.

They got higher and higher until the oxygen started running thin, then the human quickly unhooked his vest from Toothless's saddle and jumped...

They both plummeted to Earth in a free-fall dive, both of them smiling side by side as they disappeared through the clouds.

That's when the boy felt a feeling of Deja vu, having done this same thing about a week or two ago after Toothless had given up his freedom...for him. He, Hiccup, and he was still quite surprised with the turn of events.

Hiccup's opinion on the subject was wildly varying, from shock at Toothless's action to sadness at his hard work being undone and Toothless losing his free flight...again.

But if Toothless was happy with his decision, then Hiccup decided he should be happy too.

They quickly got back to flying normally, and both started heading back towards Berk with a sigh.

"I know you want to keep flying all day, and trust me, I do too, but we have responsibilities," Hiccup explained and Toothless groaned while rolling his eyes.

"OI! Don't you do that to me! I'm not the one who made sure we had responsibilities, so if you gonna blame someone, then blame my Dad!" Hiccup defended himself and Toothless snorted as they made their way back to Berk.

But before they could make it over the village, Toothless caught sight of a large number of people gathering around the docks.

The obsidian scaled dragon gestured to the docks with a curious croon, and Hiccup caught sight of the crowd.

"Odd, Trader Johann isn't supposed to show for another month...and no one else is expected..." Hiccup mumbled as they changed course for the docks.

They landed and Hiccup quickly got off Toothless, the both of them making it through the crazy crowd until they found the other Dragon Riders and their dragon friends.

"What's going on? Why's everyone crowding around the docks?" Hiccup asked as he and Toothless joined the gang in staring at a specific spot on the docks.

"Mulch and Bucket found someone unconsciousness on the docks next to a small boat. We don't know how she got here, but..." Fishlegs explained slowly, and Hiccup was confused.

"Wait, someone unconscious on the docks? It's like Trader Johann has brought the famous 'apple pie' from the faraway place known as 'the mainland'," Hiccup remarked, and Astrid scoffed.

"This girl somehow knows your name, my name, Stoick's name, hell, even Toothless's name! But she doesn't know anyone else's names," Astrid told them and Hiccup nodded.

"No wonder everyone's interested. That is quite the mystery," Hiccup said and then they all heard Stoick's booming voice.

"Lass, you need to tell me which tribe you belong to, and what your name is," Stoick asked frustrated. This was the third time he had asked and yet still no answer came from the girl.

"I don't belong to any tribe, and I'll only tell you my name when I'm sure I can trust you," Docenda nearly snarled and Stoick sighed while rubbing his forehead.

That's when Docenda's eyes locked with Hiccup's, and the auburn-haired Dragon Rider felt a chill go down his spine at the weird look in the girl's eyes...

Hiccup quickly turned away and brushed it off, turning to find Toothless growling unsteadily.

"Yeah bud, something's off here...maybe she's a spy for another..." Hiccup started but couldn't finish as the girl talked over them all.

"My tribe is dead, my name is Docenda, and I need somewhere to live," Docenda fake blurted out and hid a small smile when no one was looking.

"Lass, we don't..." Stoick started but Docenda interrupted with a hiss.

"Last time I was in the markets of the east, I heard that Berk was willing to let people like me who are homeless integrate into their village," Docenda remarked and Stoick was confused.

"Yes, we did that...back in the Dragon War, when we needed the extra people to...kill...the dragons. But now that the war's over, we're settling down for a peaceful life," Stoick told her, and she played the hurt puppy look.

"But I've got nowhere else to go. Where else would I stay?" Docenda asked with a hurt tone in her voice while she was really laughing on the inside. This was so fun.

Stoick sighed and closed his eyes, thinking deeply. He could let this person stay on Berk, but what if they turned out to be an Outcast?

"Ok, fine. You can stay with me at my house, as per tradition any visiting person has to stay at the Chief's house," Stoick told her with a grumble. He was changing that tradition as soon as he could.

"Thank you, Stoick. You won't regret it," Docenda responded with a smile, finishing the sentence in her mind with an, "Until I fix everything and show Hiccup true love".

Toothless growled at the girl as she passed, smiling at Hiccup in a...creepy kind of way that made shivers go down Hiccup's back and make Toothless even warier.

"I agree with you bud, something's not right here..." Hiccup quietly told Toothless so no one else would here, but Docenda did and pretended to not hear it.

"Oh, something is wrong here, Hiccup. People are faking their love for you," Docenda whispered to herself as she went towards the Great Hall, thinking no one heard.

But the thing is, Night Furies have the best hearing of anything on the planet, able to hear up to a mile away.

So yeah, Toothless heard. And he was mad that the girl was practically saying he didn't care about Hiccup when he cared about him more than life itself, but he hid it greatly.

He didn't want to upset or make Hiccup stress. The days have already been stressful as is adapting Human and Dragon society into one, and he didn't need another thing added to his plate.

* * *

Docenda had been on Berk for one whole week and had become 'friends' with everyone; that is, except Hiccup, Toothless, and Stoick.

Hiccup because he was busy helping out the village almost all of his day, Toothless because he still remembered what she said when she first arrived, and Stoick because he knew the lass wouldn't stay on Berk for long.

Docenda snarled as she hid in a dark room in the Haddock house. Stoick was planning on sending her to a nearby island that was allied with Berk who would take her as a member of their tribe.

She had one shot to get rid of Stoick, and she knew it would open the window to get Astrid, and then, saving the strongest one for last, Toothless.

So, she used her magic to mind control a Terrible Terror, which was easy considering that those specific dragons were known not to have the strongest wills.

"You will deliver this paper to Stoick, and you will do so today," She whispered into the Terror's ear as she gave him a piece of paper.

The Terror nodded and then shook its head before flying off with the paper in his talons, Docenda smirking as she watched the Terror become a speck in the distance.

She just had to wait, and all would work itself out.

* * *

Stoick and Hiccup had been discussing something about the Dragons and food for the winter when a squawk came from above and a piece of paper landed at Stoick's feet.

The Chief picked up the piece of paper, unrolling it and starting to read it as Hiccup got curious.

"What does it say?" Hiccup asked and Stoick looked up with a frown.

"It's Oswald, Chief of the Berserkers. He says he's stranded on an island somewhere and that he needs my help to return safely to Berserker Island, and that he bribed this Terror to deliver his note in exchange for fish," Stoick told Hiccup and the boy shook his head.

"It might be a trap. He might just be baiting you away from Berk," Hiccup said, hitting the truth dead on. If only he knew it wasn't Oswald who was really doing the baiting.

"I know, but Oswald and I go way back, Son. Plus, the Berserker's have been at peace with Berk for the past 30 or so years. I have to help him," Stoick told him and Hiccup sighed.

"Then let me and Toothless come with you. We could help in the search and rescue," Hiccup told Stoick, and Docenda snarled from an alleyway nearby.

If Stoick took Hiccup and the Night Fury with him, then she would have to wait until all three returned to get to Toothless. Of course, she would have a shot at Astrid easily, but still, it would make her life so much more difficult.

"No Son, you need to stay and take care of Berk. It's your responsibility as a Haddock and future Chief," Stoick answered determinedly and Hiccup sighed. As much as he wanted to come along...Stoick was right.

"Alright Dad, I'll stay here and take care of Berk...just...be careful alright?" Hiccup asked and Stoick smiled with a nod.

"I'll be just fine. When am I not?" Stoick joked as Hiccup smiled and walked off, Toothless coming up and Stoick getting serious.

"Toothless, protect my son, just in case..." Stoick asked and Toothless nodded determinedly, not that he already wasn't protecting Hiccup.

Stoick got on a boat later that day and went off on his search, and no one noticed Docenda laughing from a hill nearby.

Her life just became a whole lot easier.

* * *

It was late at night, and Astrid was sitting in her room polishing her axe with a piece of cloth when Docenda walked in with a grin.

"Docenda, what are you..." Astrid began in frustration but stopped when she saw Docenda's glowing red eyes. A beam of red light then encompassed her vision as Docenda walked over and touched Astrid's forehead.

Astrid felt like she couldn't move. Her entire body was locked up and her heart-rate skyrocketed as Docenda moved closer.

"Astrid Fearless Hofferson, you do not love Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, and you never will," Docenda snarled while doing some magic gestures and Astrid's eyes went wide in fear.

"Please...no..." Astrid whispered and Docenda sent a bright red pulse right into Astrid's head, and the teen fell unconscious.

Docenda knew that using that kind of magic on Astrid had weakened her power, but she knew it would work in showing Hiccup the truth while she waited for her strength to return so she could end it all with Toothless.

Docenda smirked happily and quickly left before anyone would find her, and when Astrid Hofferson woke up she knew one new thing. She did not love Hiccup Haddock.

* * *

Toothless had been eating out of a big pile of fish when it happened; he heard a few yells in the distance and the sound of crying coming in his direction.

And before the dragon had time to process what the sounds meant, Hiccup wrapped his skinny arms around Toothless neck and hugged the dragon with a loud sob.

The sobs continued as Hiccup's chest heaved up and down, struggling to breathe as he cried enough to flood Berk.

Toothless was still in shock. He was eating three seconds ago and now Hiccup was hugging him while crying extremely loudly.

"S-she broke up with me...s-she hates me..." Hiccup choked out between sobs and sniffles as he continued hugging onto Toothless like a baby clinging to its mother for emotional support.

Toothless was still frozen in shock for about three seconds before he realized that he didn't have time to figure out what happened. Hiccup needed him.

Toothless quickly moved down to where he was lying flat against the ground, feeling the cold stone against his velvet underbelly.

The Night Fury used his paws to pull Hiccup against his chest and belly, cradling the Viking in a way similar to when he saved Hiccup from the inferno caused by the Red Death nearly a year ago.

Eventually, Hiccup curled up against the dragon's velvet chest and underbelly, burying his face into Toothless's chest as tears streamed out.

"Thank you..." Hiccup whispered weakly to Toothless, who purred in response as he closed his wings, paws, and tail around Hiccup.

Hiccup quickly fell asleep, and Toothless stayed awake watching the Berkians and snarling at them when they tried to wake Hiccup.

Everyone found the display a mix between sad and heartwarming. It proved that Toothless really cared a lot about Hiccup to some of the doubters, which there definitely were amongst the nearly four hundred person tribe.

But Docenda was not impressed. In fact, she was angry. She wanted the Night Fury gone so Hiccup could have true family and love and friends and everything.

Docenda wanted to go over there and stab the Night Fury right through the back, but she restrained herself for two reasons.

One, if she did, Hiccup would KILL her no matter how long it took or how much it took to get to her.

And two, she would rather let her powers remain a secret, and plus, she couldn't even anyways because her powers were too weak to do anything at the moment.

So, she sneered and ran off, making sure that she would wait for the perfect opportunity...and then strike.

* * *

It had been three weeks, three weeks, and Hiccup and Toothless were closer than ever before.

Relying on each other, panicking when the other was not around, and even going as far as Hiccup moving his bed as close to Toothless's as possible so neither of them had nightmares.

Hiccup's heart had practically been on display for the world to see, and Toothless wrapped his scaled body around it to protect him from heartbreak.

But Docenda was not just angry, no, she was PISSED. She wanted the Night Fury GONE so Hiccup would finally get what he deserved, a true person who cared for and LOVED him.

So, she waited until the perfect moment. Hiccup and Toothless were both in the living room of the Haddock house, eating silently and enjoying the other's company.

Docenda was peeking through an outside window; she grinned and prepared her magic while staring at Toothless.

She knew what to do. It was a simple plan, but would work even if she disagreed with it a little because it meant Hiccup had to be hurt.

Basically, she was gonna use her magic to make Toothless hurt Hiccup, not kill him but attack him enough that the Berkians thought that he was dangerous and thus, would ship him away.

As much as she wanted to just mind control everyone on Berk and force them to get rid of the Night Fury, magic had its limits, and she could only control one or maybe two people at a time without sustaining physical injuries.

So, she sent a red beam of magic towards Toothless, the pair oblivious as the beam went right towards the Night Fury's obsidian scaled head.

And then Docenda screamed as the magic didn't work and backfired, going right into her and sending her flying from the window and towards the Great Hall.

Eventually, Docenda got up with a bloody nose and bruised body, a snarl finding its way onto her face as she realized what had happened.

"That dragon is one of the Deus Dragons," Docenda snarled with a huff. She quickly snuck into the Haddock house and went upstairs while growling under her breath.

The Deus Dragons were literal descendants of the Gods themselves, each one with hidden powers and abilities and knowledge beyond others. And they were also the only creatures in the universe immune to any form of mental magic.

There was exactly five Deus Dragons, each controlling a unique aspect of reality.

The dragon of strength, able to level mountains with a single push.

The dragon of magic and lightning, able to control both at his very whim to protect those he loves.

The dragon of love and hate, who spread both throughout the world.

The dragon of time, who watched over time with an all-seeing eye.

And finally, the dragon of wisdom, who carried immortal knowledge to help the other Deus dragons.

But the fact was that three out of the five were DEAD, all hunted down by Humans with magic. Magic couldn't mess with Deus dragon's minds, but could still kill them physically.

The only two who survived where the dragon of lightning and magic and the dragon of wisdom, both going on different paths.

The dragon of lightning and magic was rumored to have found a mate and given birth a dragon who would take his place in the future, but none of this was confirmed.

The dragon of wisdom, however, went on a different path, seeking isolation and helping those who needed his guidance when the time was right.

Docenda knew that Toothless couldn't be the dragon of wisdom, so that only left one option, and it made Docenda's fear grow in intensity.

Toothless must be the son of the dragon lightning and magic, who must be dead, considering that if he was alive he would be keeping a close eye on his son.

And that made Docenda want to get Toothless off of Berk even more now, because if that dragon was one of the Deus Dragons, then she was in deep trouble if he discovered just what he is and what he can DO.

* * *

Docenda had a plan. It was dirt simple and cheap, and Hiccup would figure it out quickly and Toothless even more so.

But so long as the dragon was FAR away from Berk and her then she was okay with going through with it.

She quickly picked a random Berkian, using her magic to give them Night Fury claws and teeth, but not fire. She then used her magic to take over their mind and command them like a puppet on a string.

"Attack Hiccup, but do not kill him," She commanded, and the Berkian nodded before running off, grabbing Hiccup from the Great Hall, and dragging him into an alley.

Docenda was lucky. She knew she was, as Toothless was busy nearby trying to sort out a mess with the other dragons. Toothless needed to arrive just AFTER she left but BEFORE the Berkians found Hiccup.

After all, the blame needed to fall on the Night Fury. It had to work.

"What are you doing?! What's wrong with you? Why do you look like that...stop...stop! STOP! PLEASE!" Hiccup yelled as the Berkian slammed him into walls, using claws and teeth to injure and rough him up badly.

The injuries were not severe, but definitely bad enough to make them serious.

The Berkian left and Docenda changed them back to normal while wiping their short-term memory so they had no memory of the event.

She was going to wipe Hiccup's mind of the memory or change the memory all together but she could hear Toothless literally BLURRING through the village and towards Hiccup.

She ran while using her teleportation, leaving Hiccup battered and beaten in the alley with injuries that came from Night Fury claws and teeth, but not Toothless.

Not that the Berkians would be able to tell the difference.

* * *

Toothless was sprinting through Berk at a speed he never thought possible. In under a minute he found himself at a dark alleyway off to the side, away from the shops and the forge.

Toothless heard a deep moan come from the alleyway, and Toothless's blood froze as he placed the voice imminently.

It was Hiccup, and he was HURT.

Toothless ran into the alleyway with a cry of sorrow and worry, and then froze when his eyes found Hiccup.

The young Viking had four talons like marks going down his chest from near the base of his neck down to his waistline, and the claw marks... was that of a Night Fury.

That was not the only Night Fury related injury on Hiccup. There were multiple cuts and bruises and broken bones all over Hiccup.

Toothless first thought was that of a guilty one, did he do this? No, he couldn't have, he was with the other dragons the whole time.

No, someone else must have done this. Someone...Docenda.

Toothless swore he would find Docenda and make sure she paid dearly, but right now Hiccup needed him more.

He came over and whined, nudging Hiccup while praying that the young Viking was still alive.

Hiccup moaned and opened his eyes weakly, staring into Toothless's worried and deeply panicked emerald-like green eyes.

"Tooth...less..." Hiccup moaned out while trying to roll onto his side, only to clutch his chest in pain as blood stained his dark green shirt.

Toothless whined and licked Hiccup, trying to clean up the blood but the Viking was too weak to stand or even call for help.

"Toothless...I'm...g-get...Gothi..." Hiccup moaned before collapsing from blood loss, Toothless's cries being the last thing that meets his ears.

* * *

When Hiccup woke up, he was in a dark, cold place with no sound meeting his ears and pain filling his entire body head to toes...well, the toes he had on his remaining foot.

Hiccup coughed, slowly working up the strength and getting up, his chest was covered in bandages and his entire frame was weak.

"T-Toothless...G-Gothi...Gobber? Anyone?" Hiccup asked into the darkness only to receive no answer except the coldness meeting his skin.

Hiccup slowly got up, weakly and shakily. He hobbled over to the door on one foot and slowly worked it open to hear voices, a few words like Night Fury and boat meeting his ears.

"Hello...wh-what...what's...going on," Hiccup mumbled as Gobber, Gothi, Docenda, Astrid, Fishlegs, and a few others helped him stand.

"Don't worry Hiccup, you'll be alright. Gothi here fixed up your chest and your leg and your arms and...well, everything," Gobber explained and Hiccup looked around, not spotting Toothless anywhere.

"Where...where's Tooth...Toothless..." Hiccup moaned while leaning against the door frame, and Gobber looked away as Docenda stood up.

"He attacked you Hiccup. He was the one who injured you. Went feral, so we sent him off the island on a raft," Docenda told him, and Hiccup couldn't help but hear PLEASURE in her voice.

"No...no, tell me this is a prank. Haha prank the Hiccup before Loki Day..." Hiccup mumbled in panic while nearly stumbling and falling over.

"Docenda's right. Toothless attacked yah and nearly gave you some life-threatening injuries...so we sent him away. We were gonna wait till you woke up so you could say goodbye, but...he had to go," Gobber stated sadly and Hiccup had tears in his eyes.

"No, Toothless didn't attack me. It was a Berkian. I VIVIDLY remember a Berkian attacking me...it wasn't Toothless...he's innocent, someone else..." Hiccup mumbled and Fishlegs sighed.

"Poor Hiccup, he must be trying to deny it. Honestly, I would probably do the same if I was him," Fishlegs told them sadly and Hiccup nearly burst out in tears of sadness and anger.

"No! Toothless is innocent! I have to get on a Dragon and go find him, rescue him, bring him home..." Hiccup mumbled and trying moving, only for Gobber and Gothi to hold him back.

"Hiccup, you're injured and need rest to properly heal. Plus, we sent Toothless out on the raft two weeks ago. He's probably already...gone," Gobber told him while giving his apprentice a sad and pitying look.

"No, he...he can't...no...no...Toothless...no..." Hiccup mumbled while collapsing to the ground, tears running down his cheeks and face as the full reality of it hit him.

Toothless was probably dead, never to come back. Astrid did not love him and DESPISED him with a passion. And his father had not come back from his search yet...

It was almost as if time had been reversed, and he was back in the middle of the Dragon War, no Toothless, Astrid hating him, his Father on searches for something.

Docenda reached out a hand to comfort Hiccup. This was her chance to show Hiccup TRUE LOVE.

But the Viking swiped her hand away with a cry, before slamming the door in all of their faces before crying on the floor in a heap.

Gods, he'd had a taste of family, of love, of friendship...and now he was alone again.

It was all gone. His life had been reset back to the pre-Toothless days and now those days he had spent with Toothless were never coming back...

Gods, Hiccup never wanted more than ever for his father to return, or for this all to turn out to be a bad dream.

But it wouldn't, this was the true reality, and it was not the life he had wanted or loved.

* * *

**Aright, that's it for Chapter One! ALSO! MAJOR NOTE! TOOTHLESS IS STILL ALIVE! (Sings Still Alive in my head). Toothless is one of the main characters (In fact, he and Stoick are gonna be sharing a lot of 'screen time' in this fanfic, mainly in the middle) alongside Stoick and Hiccup. Also, if you hate Docenda, then I've succeeded in making a character which everyone SHOULD hate, you HAVE to hate her. And if you don't, trust me, you will before Act One's even over.**

**With that said, this story is gonna be a bit...darker than most of my other stories (And if your asking about Finding Home, two words, Writer's Block) and a bit more...action and drama filled. I feel like this one could be my best story, if executed right.**

**Alright, with that said, I have to go. There is writing to be written and research to be conducted.**

**This is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


	2. 2: Lost Access

**...Ok...Its...its been a while, hasn't it? Sorry for not updating the story for a while...I've been, well, taking a break from fanfic for a month or two because of major writers block. This didn't just effect my fanfiction, and I had to take time to work around it. But now I'm back! And this chapter is FINALLY coming out!**

**As always, Draconicbeing2.0 is beta-reading this story. And I'm also sorry for the recent...trend of uploading the first chapter and not the second, that will hopefully change soon and the latest stories on my account can be completely finished.**

**Alright, with that done, let's get right into the chapter before I get jumpscared into oblivion.**

**Chapter Two: Lost Access**

* * *

Blue. That was all Toothless saw. The blue skies, the blue colored water, the blue painted wooden planks that he laid on.

In no form of jumping to conclusions, Toothless was starting to despise the color blue.

He had nothing to distract himself with, no-one to talk to, no necessary survival materials (Food and fresh water), and he had failed in protecting Hiccup.

So yeah, Toothless was starting to loathe both himself and the color blue.

Toothless raised his head weakly, all of his muscles aching and his stomach growling loudly. The dragon looked out in all directions to see nothing but undrinkable salt water surrounding him on his puny little raft.

And that's when Toothless concluded another thing; death by raft in the sea was the worst way for someone to go.

He had thought that getting digested alive by the Red Death or getting his heart torn out was the worst way to go, but this was just torture.

To know you're dehydrated, and there's water ALL around you but you can't even drink a single drop of it; it drives you mad.

Toothless whined and laid his heavy head down on his paws, his mouth and throat dry and his pupil's slits in anger and guilt.

*I swear if I survive...I will find Docenda, and she will die* Toothless growled in Dragonese, quickly passing out as water droplets started falling from the blue sky's white clouds.

* * *

Toothless woke up to the sound of thunder, and he opened his groggy eyes to see dark clouds and high waves threatening to push him off his tiny little raft.

Toothless growled and dug his claws into the raft below him, his wings moving from their sagged position at his sides to above him to act as cover from the torrential rain.

As his raft rocked from side to side, Toothless spotted a huge wave coming towards him at a speed equivalent to an arrow being fired.

The wave hit Toothless, and the dragon lost his grip on the raft and was tumbled and thrown around underwater by the pure force of the waves.

When Toothless managed to resurface, taking in deep gulps of fresh air, he realized that the raft he had been on was nowhere in sight.

Toothless searched around for it. He couldn't fly, and without that raft, he would drown...

But the raft was gone, swept away by the waves. Toothless coughed and whined as the waves started dragging him under, his eyesight getting cloudy and his mind feeling numb.

So Toothless just stopped, and the waves dragged him under as he gave up on existence. There was no point now. Docenda had won and he had failed to save Hiccup...

And so Toothless lost consciousness, having given up on life in his failure to prove his own innocence and protect Hiccup.

* * *

What felt like years later, but as really only a few hours, Toothless realized that he was alive and no longer underwater, and he was warm and definitely on wood.

He opened his eyes with a grunt, all of his limbs aching and his scales stiff and sore.

Toothless then saw a wooden cabin around him, a warm lantern lying on a table with a map and a dagger.

The Night Fury got up and weakly shuffled over to the door, crooning in pain before using his tail to push open the wooden door.

What he saw was a sight for sore eyes.

He was on a Berkian ship; he could tell from the wood design and the colored sail. And sitting there at the further end of the ship was Stoick the Vast, carving a piece of wood while waiting.

Toothless slowly shuffled over to Stoick, his limbs aching and his heart increasing in beats every single second.

Eventually, Stoick turned to him and walked towards him with one simple question.

"Was Hiccup with you?" Stoick asked weakly and Toothless shook his head with a whimper.

"Is he...still on Berk?" Stoick asked with hope and Toothless nodded with a whine.

"Oh good. I had feared that you and Hiccup had crashed and that Hiccup was…well, thank goodness I was wrong," Stoick remarked and Toothless whined while nearly collapsing.

"Oh, easy there Toothless. You were not in the best of conditions when I found you and you still aren't," Stoick told the Night Fury, and Toothless just laid down to stop his legs from aching anymore.

"If Hiccup's still on Berk, how did you get all the way out here? Never mind, you're probably hungry and thirsty," Stoick stated and Toothless's stomach answered him with a growl loud enough to shake a house to bits.

"I'll take that as a yes," Stoick remarked and grabbed a basket of fish and a waterskin, bringing both over to Toothless.

Stoick gave Toothless the water first, the dragon purring as he felt nice smooth water going down his incredibly dry and hurting throat.

Then came the food, which Toothless got to work gulping down as slow as he could bear as not to upset it. The fish and bread soothed his empty stomach.

When Toothless had finished filling his stomach, he purred and closed his eyes while lying down, sleep starting to beg him to come, but Toothless held back for now.

"I found you floating in the sea, seaweed covering your entire body except for your head. I thought you were dead until I realized your chest was moving..." Stoick explained slowly how he found Toothless, and the dragon made low purring sound while keeping his eyes closed.

"Get some sleep, Toothless. We'll head back to Berk soon, and so I can figure out what's happened to get you out here," Stoick told Toothless, but the dragon only took in a deep breath in response.

Toothless purred while falling asleep into a peaceful dream-less sleep, his body slowly starting to heal. The dragon dreading when he woke up, as he had a feeling that these next few days would be anything but easy.

* * *

Three days was all it took to get back to Berk. Three small days. Generally, for Toothless that would pass semi-quickly with nothing to do but wait. But, surprisingly, Toothless felt as if the universe was practically torturing him by making the days drag on for SO LONG.

Which is why when Berk came into sight, Toothless felt as if some pressure had been lifted off his chest, allowing him to breathe normally. Toothless recognized it as feeling relief, relief that Berk was still in one piece and not burned to the ground.

But as they came closer to the island, both Toothless and Stoick noticed that something was off. The entire island was surrounded in a weird red...field, a dome surrounding the main island and all nearby sea-stacks.

The boat came up to the field, and then physically hit it and stopped. Stoick went over, confused, and slammed his war hammer against the field, but the field only rippled and caused Stoick to go flying onto his back. The war hammer slipping from Stoick's fingers and spun in the air, splashing in the water.

"What the Thor?" Stoick mumbled as he got up. Toothless went over and swung his right paw against it a bit cautiously, his paw bouncing off and causing Toothless to recoil from the force.

Suddenly, a figure came into view, using a weird red moving platform to walk above the water and not fall in. And once Toothless could make out the littlest of details, he snarled like a maniac and slashed at the shield, recoiling again.

*DOCENDA!* Toothless roared, and Stoick was confused as Docenda came into view, stepping up as close as she could to the shield.

Docenda was wearing nicer clothes than when she had arrived on Berk, and she had a smirk and a knife on her hip. She wasn't even scared of Toothless, which unsettled the Night Fury a bit.

"Oh look, it's King of Failure and Mister Chief Mc. Strong," Docenda hissed mockingly, crossing her arms at Toothless's death glare and Stoick's confused and angry stare.

"What is this?" Stoick asked and gestured with one hand to the shield, keeping his eyes on Docenda, who laughed.

"Oh, that? It's a shield, simple magic...but impossible for meer MORTALS to break. Only someone who has magic and can use magic could destroy it," Docenda stated and Stoick growled lowly, Toothless still snarling angrily as he went over to Stoick's side.

"Let us in, Docenda," Stoick demanded, and Docenda laughed, LAUGHED in the faces of the Chief of Berk and the Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death itself.

"Sorry, false lovers like you aren't allowed on Berk," Docenda told the two, and Stoick's face twisted into one of confusion while Toothless's face turned to one of pure bloody anger as he realized what Docenda was implying.

"False lovers?" Stoick asked and Toothless SNARLED while getting low on his paws, glaring so hard at Docenda that the human backed up one step.

"False lovers, people who fake their love for other people. You're false lovers. You two don't truly love Hiccup," Docenda answered and Stoick ran forward, punching the shield with one of his fists, only to get zapped back.

"Don't you dare say that! Hiccup is my son!" Stoick yelled and Docenda smirked.

"I know he's you're son, but your love for him isn't real," Docenda stated and Stoick hit the shield again, the shield pulsating and causing Stoick to recoil.

"And you, Toothless the NIGHT FURY. You're so weak you couldn't even prove your innocence. You fake your love with Hiccup so you can fly. You are useless," Docenda snarled, and Toothless SCREECHED louder while slamming his claws against the shield, the red pulsating and trying to push Toothless back, but the dragon was holding on.

*You listen here you hellspawn, I care more about Hiccup than I have anyone or anything else, even my own life. And I CERTAINLY care about him more than you, you stupid ass. SO NEVER! NEVER SAY that MY FRIENDSHIP with HICCUP is FALSE! It's more real than you're crazy fantasies could ever be* Toothless snarled and Docenda remained right there, face to face with the mad dragon.

"Look who's on which side of this shield, and ask yourself...who is with Hiccup? And who is currently on a boat and not able to see him? You failed, you're useless, and you'll never be worthy of being friends with him, let alone best friends," Docenda hissed and Stoick chimed in.

"What do you mean, 'he failed to prove his innocence?'" Stoick asked and Docenda smirked, a few drops of rain starting to fall from the sky but bouncing off the shield.

"I mind controlled a Berkian and made them attack Hiccup, and made it look like Toothless did it. It was necessary to get you two out of the way, even if I didn't like hurting Hiccup to do it. And since he failed in proving his innocence, we sent him out to sea to die," Docenda stated and Stoick realized that Hiccup was probably depressed from thinking that his best friend was dead.

Toothless took in a few deep breaths, moving away from the shield finally and going to the other end of the boat.

"Unfortunately, Hiccup's...refusing to believe the truth right now, so I still have work to get done. And eventually, Hiccup will realize that you two never loved him. And he'll hate you and finally love me, and he'll be all mine," Docenda told them with a mad cackle. Toothless's pupils formed into slits as the dragon ran back to the shield and slammed his paws into it, electricity starting to power from his spine as his eyes glowed slightly.

*HICCUP WILL NEVER BE YOURS! NEVER!* Toothless screeched and reared back, his spine, nose, and eyes all glowing blue as the dragon took in a deep breath and a purple and blue light appeared in the back of the Night Fury's throat.

The second Toothless let the blast leave his mouth, it hit the shield with a loud BOOM. This wasn't a normal blast, but an overcharged plasma bolt with a lightning bolt mixed it. The shield sent the lightning flying in all directions, repelling it and keeping Docenda safe...if barely.

Docenda flinched, looking scared before taking a deep breath and hiding her fear, putting on a confident face. Docenda faked a cough and gestured to the open ocean.

"Leave these waters now, or I'll be forced to kill you," Docenda stated and used a few moves of her hand to create a semi-transparent red sword, which was on fire and was EXTREMELY long.

Toothless snarled and Stoick stiffened, his hands clenching into fists as Docenda took a deep breath. Docenda keeps staring and Stoick sighs.

"Let's go, Toothless. We can't beat her, not when she has the upper hand with this shield," Stoick muttered, and Toothless looked over at Stoick shocked.

Stoick NEVER backed down, never gave up, and NEVER retreated unless all options would end in failure. Toothless wanted to screech *NO!* and continue trying to attack the shield, to break it down and get to Hiccup...

But he couldn't. That shield was too much for the Night Fury, even with the electricity pouring from his spine. Every instinct in Toothless screamed at him to continue fighting, but his mind knew better. He wasn't going to get to Hiccup this way.

Toothless sighed and nodded, as Docenda smirked and crossed her arms, the smug arrogant "I win" face showing as Stoick turned the boat around and moved it away from the shield.

Just as the boat got thirty feet from the shield, Toothless sent one plasma blast at the shield with a smirk, scaring Docenda slightly and causing a shiver to go down the mad women's spine as she saw the look on Toothless's face.

*I'll be back, no matter how hard or how long it takes me. I will return to Berk and see Hiccup again, and NO ONE will stop me* Toothless threatened in Docenda's direction before turning to the front of the ship as the boat faded into the horizon.

Docenda then growled and turned to Berk, walking towards it. She knew Hiccup still held hope that Stoick would return, and as long as the village had the same hope then she would never be able to get Hiccup to realize the 'truth'.

Docenda then came up with a simple solution, a smile gracing her face as she realized the simple solution she needed, a solution that would make sure no one would EVER think that Stoick was going to try to come back.

* * *

Hiccup had woken up cold, got out of bed dimly, made himself breakfast, and ate in silence with no emotion on his face. His heart was broken. He was alone and had reverted back to how he was before meeting Toothless, quiet and secluded.

Hiccup didn't have any hope. He didn't feel like he had anyone left, except his father, of course. That little bit of hope sat in the back of Hiccup's mind, whispering that eventually his father would return and maybe fix everything.

Every time Hiccup thought of Toothless, or even just the dragon's name, he would break down sobbing and collapse to the floor for a few hours before eventually summoning what little strength he had left and get up.

So when Hiccup heard a knock on his door, a part of him made him jump up and run over in hope that when he opened it he would be greeted by his father's face looking at him.

But when he opened the door, he was greeted by Gobber's sad filled face with TEARS on leaking. Hiccup felt any piece of hope he had left disappear in a second as it was replaced by dread.

"Hiccup...we...we found a body on the beach..." Gobber whispered and Hiccup started shaking his head while tears poured from his eyes.

"No...no, no, no, no...don't say it...no, please...don't say that it's..." Hiccup mumbled, and Gobber took a deep breath before sighing.

"It's Stoick. He's...dead," Gobber whispered and Hiccup felt as if someone had shoved an ice shard colder than cold into his heart, his skin going pale as his heart pounded extremely loudly.

Hiccup felt his knees buckle under him as the boy collapsed, tears starting to come out of his eyes faster than rain falling from the sky. Gobber tried to move out his hand, but Hiccup pulled away and shot up the stairs in a burst of speed, slamming his bedroom door shut.

Meanwhile, Docenda stood on a hill and overlooked Berk, which had an eerie silence throughout the entire village, no one doing anything but mourning.

Docenda smirked; her simple plan had worked. She had taken a Berkian and killed them before using magic to give them Stoick's body shape without a head, and then dressed some of Stoick's spare clothes onto the body.

Docenda frowned as she realized that Hiccup would be put in charge and the boy wasn't yet ready to lead, but she could easily figure out something for that later on. Right now, however, she had more problems.

She had to figure out how to get more power, to increase how much magic she could use without draining her physical form of energy needed to keep her alive. She had a few books, but she hadn't found anything in it, but maybe Berk's books may hold something she could.

As Docenda walked up to the Great Hall with an arrogant smirk on her face, Hiccup stared out his bedroom window at the cloudy sky with tears on his face, feeling as if his entire world had gone aflame and was now nothing but ashes in the wind.

Hiccup lost track of where he was and what he was doing because when he stopped spacing out he was wearing his fur vest and standing on a cliff with a bow and arrow, all the other Berkian's beyond him and staring out at the burning funeral boat.

Stoick's funeral boat.

Hiccup let the bow slip from his hands as he collapsed onto his knees, tears slipping from his eyes even more as he stared at the bright red and orange flames coming from the tiny brown wooden boat.

Hiccup felt himself fully collapse, using his hands to keep himself from faceplanting in the cold moist grass and the chilling dirt below him.

Hiccup didn't feel anything but emptiness where the love and warmth he once had was, his body shaking with each sob as all the Berkian's watched their new Chief sob nearly endlessly into the dark green cold grass.

As if on time, the clouds turned a dark gray as rain poured from the skies, making Hiccup and the other Berkian's soaking wet as the cold winds put them at the chance of fever, but no one left. No one could think of leaving Stoick's funeral.

Hiccup phased out again. The next time he realized where he was, he was completely wet in the dark as the boat was nowhere to be seen, all of the Berkian's gone to mourn in their huts.

Hiccup slowly but surely got up and stumbled to his hut, the MASSIVE house dwarfing over him and making him feel anything but dread at the prospect of stepping into the cold massive house ALONE.

But yet, Hiccup also felt cold before even touching the handle to the door. The cold metal handle made Hiccup shiver before he opened the door just enough to slide in and close the door behind him.

He stumbled up the stairs, his tears leaving stains on the wooden steps as got up to his bedroom, using his hands to push his bedroom door before stumbling over to his bed and collapsing into it.

Hiccup just stared at the ceiling, his eyes still open as he felt tiredness begging him to close them, staring up at the wooden ceiling. Eventually, Hiccup closed his eyes and fell asleep as tears slid down his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, just a few miles away, a very angry Night Fury was sending plasma blast after plasma blast into the sky, his heart beating loudly against his ribcage as he roared into the sky in pure unbridled RAGE.

*I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT WITCH! KEEPING ME AWAY FROM MY HICCUP! MY BEST FRIEND! I SHOULD HAVE KILLED HER WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE, WHEN SHE LEAST EXPECTED IT! HICCUP'S OPINION ON IT BE DAMNED!* Toothless roared in anger, sending another hot blinding plasma blast into the air, the shot exploding slightly west.

Toothless stomped his feet multiple times. He glanced around and spotted Stoick sitting in a chair, looking at the floor and thinking.

Toothless turned back to the sky, taking a deep breath before screaming, a lightning bolt shooting from the dragon's mouth and high into the sky, crackling a bit before fading away.

Meanwhile, Stoick sat thinking as he took in a deep breath, trying to think of SOMETHING, ANYTHING, that could help them get through that shield and get back to Berk.

Stoick took a deep breath and looked up, watching as Toothless shot two plasma blasts to the east, but yet both favored the western direction. Another odd thing was that the plasma blast was a bright blue, not a purple-bluish color that it normally was.

Stoick glanced over the side of the boat. The boat wasn't moving as it just rocked in the same spot. Stoick looked around, but he could see no signs nor feel any signs of wind. The water was calm and the sky was slightly cloud covered.

"Toothless..." Stoick started as he got up. Toothless turned to the adult Viking with anger still on his face but slightly confused as well as annoyed.

"Shoot your plasma to the east," Stoick stated and Toothless rolled his eyes, bored.

The Night Fury shot a massive blue plasma blast to the east, but mid-air it redirected itself to the west in a specific direction. Toothless's eyes widened, replaced with shock as Stoick memorized the direction.

"Do it again," Stoick said and Toothless shot a plasma blast east, and it redirected west all of a sudden. Toothless felt something in the back of his head, and he picked his head up just a bit and then, he heard it.

*Come, come, my friend, come to me for the answers you seek. Come home to the land of knowledge and wisdom* A voice whispered, and Toothless shook his head, but it didn't go away.

*I must be going insane. Have to be, since I'm hearing voices* Toothless mumbled and the voice responded in his head as Stoick drew the direction onto his map and tried to figure out where it leads.

*You are not mad, just sad. If it's barriers you seek to break, come to me for answers you crave. Follow the lightning, follow the plasma of your soul, come to me for answers, to the land of knowledge* The voice whispered and Toothless blinked wearily.

Toothless imagined an island, a beautiful tropical island with beaches and forests and lots of places to roam. Toothless then imagined a long stone hallway with statues of dragons on each side, and a large old wooden door at the end.

Toothless felt as if he knew the voice, but every time the dragon tried placing it, he would always fall short. The voice was familiar, soothing and caring, but deep and ancient, and for some reason Toothless felt as if he could trust this voice.

It wasn't like the Red Death, where he was forced to do what a voice demanded. This voice was nice, loving, and was giving him a choice to come for answers or just continue on his current path.

And as Toothless considered each path, and as he realized this voice just might hold the answers he seeks, he knew which path he had to risk.

So, Toothless ran over to the edge of the boat and roared at Stoick, gesturing to the west. He shot a few plasma blasts and they all travel west for a few seconds before exploding in a small plasma ball.

Stoick looked up and watched as Toothless gestured to the west multiple times, firing multiple plasma blasts in that direction. Stoick tilted his head and opened his mouth to speak, but waited until Toothless had finished roaring to start talking.

"You want me to set the boat to go in that direction?" Stoick asked and Toothless nodded seriously, his eyes staring deep in Stoick's soul as if commanding him to do it.

Now, Stoick may not be the kind of person to just do what anyone says, but even he knows that when a Night Fury tells you to do something, you better do it. Plus, Stoick figured that the blasts' heading west meant something, so maybe they might find something important out there.

Stoick nodded and walked over to the middle of the boat, where he re-angled the mast as well as using a rowing paddle to give the boat some momentum. Toothless was even standing on the mast and flapping his wings madly in order to help the boat gain even more speed.

The boat started heading west, the clouds rolling in and the fog swallowing up the ship in the distance as the waters remained eerily calm.

* * *

For weeks, Stoick and Toothless sailed west, the fog and gray clouds making them both edgy and very nervous. Their food and water started running low, while Toothless stopped eating altogether.

Toothless couldn't eat, couldn't drink, couldn't sleep. He was constantly thinking of every possibility, like if they continued sailing forever until they fell off the side of the world or that they arrived at a desert empty island with no answers or knowledge there.

Toothless lay, resting on the deck of the boat, his head on his paws as the clouds and fog caused the dragon to become unsettled. Toothless took in a deep breath and looked up to see a red and blue Terrible Terror descending, and Toothless sighed.

Toothless had bribed a Terrible Terror to fly to Berk and give Hiccup messages from him, all in exchange for what food Toothless SHOULD be eating. The Terror would always return with something from Berk that was Hiccup's, so Toothless knew the Terror was upholding his deal.

Even though Toothless should be eating, it gave the dragon peace to know that his messages got to Hiccup, even if the boy didn't know it.

*Y-you want me to d-d-deliver another one, Night F-Fury?* The Terrible Terror asked and Toothless nodded, taking in a deep breath while thinking of what he was going to say.

*Yeah...tell Hiccup this...* Toothless responded and took a deep breath.

*Hey Hiccup...I know you and I haven't seen each other in a while, and...gods, I'm just gonna say it, I miss you. I miss you SO...MUCH...* Toothless whispered and took a deep shuddering breath, his paws moving around on the cold boards beneath him.

*We've been on this damn boat for...weeks, and if it's possible I have gotten skinnier...* Toothless mumbled and took a deep breath, chuckling dimly.

*You...you would laugh at that if you could understand me...oh how I wish you could...I would kill to have you beside me... it's hard doing this alone...* Toothless whispered and took a few breaths before continuing, glancing over at Stoick.

*Your father has been...constantly working to try to find a way back to you, same with me...we're both desperate to find an answer on how to get back to Berk, and back to you...that's why we're going after this place of knowledge...* Toothless whispered and looked up at the cloudy sky for a few seconds before turning back to the Terrible Terror.

*I don't know what we're going to find...if we find ANYTHING at all...but I will find my way back to you, Hiccup...I promise, no matter how long it takes, how hard it is, I WILL get back to Berk and hear your voice again, see you again...and the first thing I'll do is COVER you in my slobber...I know it doesn't wash out, that's the funny part* Toothless mumbled and smirked, taking a deep breath.

*Alright, that's the end of the message, deliver it to Hiccup please...* Toothless asked and the Terror growled a bit.

*I need my payment first* The Terror demanded and Toothless sighed, turning his head around and grabbing a fish from beside himself, tossing it at the Terror.

The Terrible Terror grabbed the fish and flew off, Toothless laying his head back down and closing his eyes, a tear slipping from Toothless's eye as he fell into a deep, unsettling sleep.

* * *

It was just three days later when their food and water ran out, and just as they found themselves at a huge storm barrier that surrounds a huge island.

"There's no way we can make it through the storm barrier with this ship," Stoick stated and Toothless sighed, looking down before glancing up and spotting a huge stone in the distance.

*Hey, Stoick, look!* Toothless gurgled and pointed at the huge stone pillar with his paw, and Stoick saw it and quickly aimed the boat in the direction of the pillar, and after a few minutes, they arrived at it.

Stoick got out of the boat and walked up to the pillar alongside Toothless, both staring at the hundreds of runes embedded into the pillar. Stoick ran his hands across the runes and Toothless turns to him.

*Can you translate these? I can't read Norse* Toothless asked and Stoick nodded after he gestured to the runes. Stoick took in a deep breath and began speaking.

"This pillar contains a message to...Stoick and Toothless, of Berk...you must find...a ship capable of getting past the security storm barrier. Once you do, I will help you two achieve the power and training required...to...get Berk back," Stoick translated and then took a few steps back from the pillar, turning to Toothless as the Night Fury contemplates the message.

*Is their anywhere around here that might have a ship strong enough to make it through the barrier?* Toothless asked with a few gestures, and Stoick hummed.

"If I'm correct, then the Western Markets should be around here somewhere. Johann always talks about them," Stoick mumbled and Toothless took in a deep breath, turning to Stoick and nodding.

*Then we'll go and get a ship, and get through that barrier. If it means getting Hiccup back, then I'll do anything...anything* Toothless stated and Stoick nodded after some gestures from the dragon.

"Alright, to the Western Markets we go!" Stoick exclaimed and quickly turned the ship in the right direction, towards the rumored Western Markets. They were getting somewhere.

* * *

**Also, I can confirm that Toothless sending messages scene was inspired by Avengers Endgame' trailer, and now that I've seen Endgame, I realize that the scene I wrote before seeing the film is surprisingly similar to the one IN the film in a way or two.**

**Also, poor Hiccup, will things get better or worse for him? Are Toothless and Stoick walking into a trap or will they find answers? Time will only tell. Also, note, I do have the entire plot for this written out and know where I want it to go and end, so the only thing I have to do is write the chapters and then have them beta-read, so this story shouldn't have big breaks between chapters (Again, sorry for the month or two break).**

**This is JustANormalHTTYDFan, see you next time. Over and out.**


End file.
